The Demon Within Season Three: Land of the Spirits
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Two new people join the Protectors in the fight against the demons of Hell, but when one of them turns against the Protectors, they have to pool their strength to win.
1. Spring Time

I have finally begun the third season of The Demon Within! Whoo! This time, it'll feature some characters from an Academy Award winning anime movie. Who could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The spring air was calming and refreshing. All who were in it were restored from their daily stress or frustration. Kairi marked off another day towards her 15th birthday, which was drawing near. Edward and Alphonse Elric had gone for the time being to practice alchemy. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed behind to catch up on one another, along with Lukara. Peace had reigned throughout Domino during the wondrous season of spring.

Meanwhile, two people entered the city, hand in hand. One of them was a female with brown hair. She wore a white shirt with a green stripe in the middle of it. It nearly covered her pink shorts when she held it down. The other was a boy wearing a white and blue shirt and blue shorts. He displayed his dark green hair to the world, his gaze unwavering as he glanced at all of the Duel Monsters posters that were displayed all over the city, including a boy with spiky tri-colored hair, and large, bright, indigo eyes. The poster read, "Long live Yugi Moto, the King of Games!"

"Do you think we'll meet Yugi Moto?" the girl asked, taking her eyes off the poster.

"Maybe," the boy replied as they continued walking. Behind them, a thin mist formed from the shadows, and it revealed a skeletal hand, trying to reach out for them. It failed, and began to follow them in the shadows of the alley.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Joey swept the floor, humming a song that played on the radio. Yugi placed a few booster packs of Duel Monster cards into the display case while Yami watched, leaning on the doorway to upstairs. The bell jingled, and two people entered the room, grinning. The first one had long ebony black hair with red highlights, crimson eyes, and wore a workout outfit. The other had brown hair and blue-green eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and black leather pants.

"Hey, guys!" Joey greeted, setting the broom down. "How did your training go?" The girl grinned even wider.

"It was awesome!" she replied, happiness in her voice. "Brian here nearly destroyed me, but I fought back with this baby here!" She patted the hilt of a sword that was tucked away in a sheath. Brian, the man beside her, tapped her shoulder.

"Kairi, any word from Inuyasha?" he inquired, but Kairi shook her head.

"They haven't responded for a few days," she replied, bowing her head. "I'm sure they'll acquire some information." Brian nodded, and noticed two figures staring at the game shop. He smiled, and opened the door for them.

"We've been waiting for you," he laughed as they walked in.

Who could the new people be? And what information could Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have acquired? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Chihiro and Haku

The second chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! The two people in the first chapter were Chihiro and Haku from the movie Spirited Away, so kilnorc gets the prize: some early birthday cake! (gives cake) Enjoy! Read on, and find out what happens next!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The two new people entered the shop, Brian grinning from ear to ear. The boy bowed, while the girl curtsied. Joey was awestruck.

"Who are these guys?" he asked, Kairi hitting him on the head with the fallen broom. The boy chuckled, moving a dark green lock away from his eyes.

"I am Haku, also known as the Kohaku River," he introduced, bowing. "Just call me Haku."

"I'm Chihiro," the girl began, bowing as well. "But in the Spirit World, people call me Sen." Joey was even more confused.

"What's the Spirit World?" he inquired, Kairi hitting him with the broom again. "HEY!" He snatched the broom away, growling. Yami made his way over to them, smiling with kindness. Chihiro looked into his eyes, and gasped.

"You're the King of Games!" she shouted joyously, remembering the poster. "I saw you on the poster!" Yami chuckled lightly, and looked over at Yugi.

"No, Yugi is the King of Games," he explained. "I'm Atemu, or the Pharaoh, as most call me." Chihiro continued to gawk at Yami while Brian pulled Joey, Yugi, Haku, and Kairi aside.

"You do realize that there is a great darkness approaching Domino, don't you?" he asked, his eyes shifting. Kairi looked out the window, and noticed a dark violet cloud moving slowly across the sky. A door opened, and Kairi's father, Parou, made his way over to her.

"I just spoke with Inuyasha," he began, shaking hands with Haku. "He says that thousands of demons are making their way towards the city. They seem to be headed towards something. I'll try to find out more from him." With that, he walked back into the other room, while Chihiro and Yami joined them. Joey leaned against the wall, closing his chocolate brown eyes in thought.

"If demons are invading," he whispered. "Then we should get rid of them." Brian shook his head.

"It won't be easy, Joey," he replied, fingering the trigger of a shotgun in a holster around his waist. "We won't be able to defeat them on our own. That's why I called Chihiro and Haku here to help us out."

"How are Haku and Chihiro going to help us?" Yami asked, Chihiro glancing at a Duel Disc on the glass counter. He saw the look in her eyes, and nodded, walking over to the counter. "Chihiro can use this to summon monsters, but how can Haku-?" He stopped mid sentence just in time to see Haku transform into a sliver Chinese dragon, his fangs bared.

"No way, dude," Joey muttered, jaw dropped in shock. "He can do that?" Brian nodded as Haku transformed back to his human form.

"I was the spirit of the Kohaku River when I rescued Chihiro when she fell in," he explained. "Then, I began working for Yubaba, a crazy witch, until Chihiro showed up again at the Spirit Bathhouse. She saved me from dying when I swallowed Yubaba's sister's gold seal." Joey leaned back again, closing his eyes once more. Yami walked over to the closet door, and pulled out another Duel Disc, handing it to Yugi.

"Let's go," he whispered, the others racing out the door.

What will happen as demons begin to invade Domino? Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru return to help? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Meeting With a Demon

The third chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! Chihiro and Haku have joined the Protectors of Domino in the fight against a new threat against the city. Also, I forgot to mention...it was mine and my main OC's, birthday yesterday, so we are both 15. So, I'll have Kairi be in a car in later chapters. (throws confetti) Happy late birthday to me! Read on, and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Kairi rode upon her jet black horse, Bandit, gripping her sword, which was tucked away in the sheath around her waist. A cowboy hat was placed upon her head, shadowing her eyes. Brian drove alongside her in his black HUMMER, his shotgun by his side. Haku just raced alongside them both, while Chihiro rode in the van. Brian rolled down his window to speak with Kairi.

"Are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru already there?" he asked, placing his elbow on the side of the car. Kairi nodded, and pulled hard on the reins, making her horse rear backward. Chihiro stuck her head out of the back window until the HUMMER jerked back. A man in a red kimono with long, flowing white hair stood in the middle of the road. Atop his head were two white dog ears, twitching when the group came up behind him.

"What kept you guys?" he asked as the group hopped out of the car, Kairi leaping off Bandit. The man then noticed Chihiro and Haku. "Never seen you before. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Chihiro," the girl replied, bowing in greeting. The man bowed back, and then focused his attention to Haku.

"I am known as Haku," the boy introduced, bowing like Chihiro. "Also known as the Kohaku River, but not as often. So, who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, a half-demon prince," the man replied, brushing a white lock away from his burning yellow eyes. Another man appeared beside the half demon, dressed in a celestial cloak, a violet crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were in a cold stare.

"This is Sesshomaru," Yami introduced, the man turning his head away from the group. "Don't mind him. He's always like this." Kairi approached Inuyasha, and was about to speak but stopped. A large creature with four flowing wings appeared in front of them, its crimson eyes glowing evilly. Saliva dribbled from its fanged maw as its eyes rolled hungrily to each of the Protectors. Kairi pulled out her sword, the creature beginning to back away.

"What is that?" Chihiro whimpered as the creature regained its composer, limping straight towards the frightened girl. Haku blocked her away from the creature.

"A demon," was his reply. Joey flexed his fist, activating his Duel Disc, as did Yugi.

"Whatever it is, it has to get by us!" the Brooklyn shouted, pulling out a card from his deck. "I summon Flame Swordsman in Attack Mode!" The swordsman appeared in front of him, gripping the hilt of the red sword that he wielded.

"Attack with Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey cried, the sword beginning to glow with a bright flame. The monster leapt into the air, and struck the demon, the creature of Hell screaming in agony from the fire. The creature faded, but more staring crimson eyes appeared in its place.

"I think we need a few more monsters," Kairi remarked, holding up her sword. "This is one weird way to spend a birthday..."

What will happen as more demons come into the battle? Find out in chapter four, Calling of the Demons.

Review please!


	4. Battles With Demons

The fourth chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway!Demons have appeared to destroy the Protectors! Can they handle it, or will the demons destroy them, flesh and bone? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"Aw, crap," Joey muttered as more dark figures appeared around them. "More of them?" Haku nodded as he transformed into the dragon, his fangs bared in anger. Chihiro placed her Duel Disc onto her arm, and activated it. Kairi kept her sword out, crimson eyes staring the Protectors down. Two large demons appeared from the dark shadows that surrounded them. They had only one wing, and a mask on their faces. Dark black swords appeared in their hands, one of them laughing evilly.

"We have no choice," Inuyasha muttered, drawing the Fang Blade from the sheath. "We have to fight them. Everyone, ATTACK!" With that, each of the Protectors spread out in different directions to face off with demons.

Haku and Chihiro faced two demons with a fiery glow to their eyes, large clubs, and a mask hiding their concealed faces. Haku leapt forward, and shot a blast from his mouth, which caused one of the demons to fade from the darkness. Chihiro summoned Marie the Fallen One and Happy Lover, sending them to attack. The two monsters destroyed the other demon as Haku reverted back to his human form, smiling.

Kairi faced off against a demon version of herself, holding the same type of sword as she did. Its yellow eyes had no pupils, consumed in shadows. The two swords clashed, creating an explosion that nearly blinded them both. She saw her chance to attack her Anti form, slashing at it with her sword. The shadow dispersed into nothingness, its burning stare almost haunting the female Protector. She looked over, and saw Brian hold his own with his shotgun, constantly firing rapidly.

Yami and Yugi battled Anti forms of themselves, the Anti Yugi wielding a Duel Disc, and evil forms of the monsters in Yugi's deck. Yami was holding his own against an evil version of himself back in Egypt, holding a cutlass in its demonic hand. Yami roared a battle cry, and lunged at the demon Atemu, slashing it across the chest. The Anti Yami disappeared, while Yugi continued to "duel" the Anti Yugi.

After the battles, almost everyone was exhausted, slumped on the cliff walls. Kairi had her sword placed beside her, gripping the hilt, panting.

"Man, I'm tuckered out," Joey remarked, trying to stand up. His legs wobbled beneath him, and he fell over, head over heels. Everyone laughed, all but Haku, that is. Chihiro noticed his blank stare as he looked off into the night sky, which was dotted with glittering stars.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the boy turning towards her.

"Those demons came out of nowhere," he muttered, looking back up into the night sky. "Maybe they came from-." He was cut off by a loud crash. Joey had fallen again while trying to stand up once more. The others roared with laughter. Even Haku joined in. Sesshomaru just looked away.

Above them, a mysterious figure stood looming over them like a shadow, the moonlight illuminating its outline.

Who could be watching them? And where did Haku believe that the demons came from? Find out in chapter five!

Review please!


	5. Silent Tears

The fifth chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! Where did Haku believe that the demons came from, and who was the mysterious figure that was watching them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Demon Within Saga. Thank you.

Back at the game shop, nearly everyone sat around a small fire, save for Haku, who stared out the window. His eyes darted from the shop to the outside world, as if though searching for something. Everyone was worried about him, especially Chihiro. She stood up, and walked over to her friend, placing an arm around him.

"You okay?" she asked, her eyes beginning to fill with crystal tears. Haku looked over at her, and wiped the tears away. He sighed deeply as the others came over to them.

"I was just thinking, Chihiro," he replied, looking out into the deep darkness of the night that surrounded them peacefully. "Those demons we fought, they didn't come from Hell the way they usually do."

"Then, where did they come from?" Yami asked, taking a seat beside the boy. Haku continued to stare out the window as he pressed on.

"They came from the Land of the Spirits," was all he told them. Kairi placed an arm around Chihiro as she continued to silently sob.

"Where is this Land of the Spirits?" she asked, leading Chihiro over to the couch. Haku shook his head, closing his eyes as he turned towards the group.

"No one knows, except for me," he muttered, his eyes giving off a gaze that seemed...frightening. He stood up, and walked over to the door, placing his hand on the lock. Chihiro looked up from the couch, her face half buried in a pillow.

"Where are you going?" she asked, the boy saying nothing before closing the door behind him. He made his way down the street, lights flickering to life as night settled around him. A mysterious figure stood in the light of the moon, holding out its concealed hand.

"You make me sick," Haku muttered, his eyes narrowing. The figure said nothing, and motioned Haku to follow. His stare became more and more trance-like. His face turned pale from beneath the light of the full moon.

Where could Haku be headed, and could it have something to do with his past life? Find out in chapter six, Land of the Spirits.

Review please!


	6. Land of the Spirits

The sixth chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! Haku has joined this mysterious person, but why? And what is the figure seeking? Could it possibly be the Land of the Spirits? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Haku and the stranger proceeded down the road, the figure's hand beckoning the boy to lead him to something. The boy's eyes became more trance-like, without pupils.

"Now then, Haku," the stranger muttered, pointing to a statue in the graveyard. "Reveal to me the way to the Land of the Spirits!" Haku nodded, and closed his eyes, a bright light appearing around him. A large door appeared in the statue's place, a small glow to it. The figure began to pull the door open, a bright light emitting from it. Haku followed as the light began to fade. The figure slammed the door shut, evil laughter ringing out in the air.

-**Back at the Game Shop**-

"I'm worried about Haku," Chihiro whispered, walking towards the door. "I'm going after him!" Kairi stood in front of the door, blocking it from her. A smile appeared on her face.

"Not without us," she replied, opening the door.

-**Graveyard**-

"Where do you think this door leads to?" Yami asked, peering at the door. Kairi shrugged, and made her way to open it. Chihiro clung to her arm as a bright light appeared and surrounded them. When the light faded, all around them was rolling hills, spirits, and thousands of demons, frolicking happily. An impending darkness hung over the sky, a violet cloud.

"Haku?" Chihiro called out, evil laughter ringing out in the air along with her call. Two figures appeared in front of them, one of them in a hooded cloak. The other had dark green hair, piercing eyes. Everyone was shocked at seeing Haku with an evil so great. Chihiro was nearly on the verge of tears.

"How could you?" she cried, burying her face into Yami's shoulder. "You were my friend!" Haku laughed evilly, as did the figure beside him.

"You pathetic girl," the figure chuckled, beginning to lower the hood. "I took advantage of this boy, since he is the key to the Land of the Spirits, which you see before you!" He waved his arm around the land, which was being surrounded by darkness.

"You shall pay for taking Haku!" Kairi cried, brandishing her sword.

Who could the stranger be? And why did he want the Land of the Spirits in the first place? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. Axel

Sorry about the long wait. School has been a pain. The seventh chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! Who could the stranger be, and what will happen to Haku in the Land of the Spirits? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The figure lowered its hood, placing a black gloved hand upon Haku's shoulder. It was a man with flaming, spiky hair and green eyes. Two small lines were seen from under his eyes. He held out his hands, and two rings appeared, both of them lined with spikes. Chihiro was furious.

"Who are you?" she shouted, her voice filled with rage. The man let out a small laugh, tossing his head.

"I'm Axel," he replied, holding out one ring in front of him. "Part of Organization XIII, a group of people sworn to darkness." He waved his hand, and a dark sword appeared in Haku's hand.

"Haku, please!" Chihiro begged, grabbing onto her old friend's arm. "Don't do this!" Haku pushed her away, his form changing. Axel let out more laughter as Haku's place was taken by a large horned demon, its crimson eyes glowing brightly like fire. Around them, the bright sunlight of the Land of the Spirits faded into darkness.

"Attack, my servant!" Axel ordered, the demon Haku leaping into the air, sword raised. A loud clanging filled the air, and another figure, holding a seven foot long sword blocked the attack. "WHAT?" The figure stood up from its crouching position, and lowered its hood. It revealed a man with long silver hair and sapphire eyes. On the right side of his back, a black wing was stretched outward, his right hand outstretched.

"You!" Demon Haku hissed, his voice distorted from beneath the white mask upon his face.

"Yes, me," the man replied, shaking his head. Kairi was amazed, while the others were dumbstruck.

"Who IS this guy?" Joey asked, his jaw dropped by sight of the man's long sword.

Who is the new man? Hint: he's from a very famous saga in the video game industry. I know one person who might know. Find out in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. Axel vs Sephiroth

The eighth chapter of The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! The One-Winged Angel, also known as Sephiroth, as made his appearance in the Land of the Spirits! But why could he have gone there in the first place? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, Kairi, and the saga. Thank you.

Sephiroth walked up close to Axel's face, holding his long sword up to the man's chin. Axel was not amused, pushing the sword away with one of his rings.

"You possibly think that you can defeat me?" he laughed, swinging the rings around in the air. "Don't play dumb, One-Winged Angel! You're not so tough." The man's wing twitched as he tossed his head.

"I don't think so," he scoffed, slashing at Axel with his long sword. Axel nearly dropped his rings, but staggered to his feet, panting heavily from the blow. The Protectors cheered, but Haku leapt and was about to strike when Sephiroth blocked it. The demon growled evilly, but stepped backward, away from the One-Winged Angel.

"Now, Axel," Sephiroth hissed, brandishing his sword. "Prepare to DIE!" He flew up into the air, leaning down upon the blade of his sword, aiming at Axel. The man leapt past the blade, and threw one of his rings at the soldier. Sephiroth dodged it with ease, and struck again, successfully this time. Axel held his thigh, blood blossoming on the black robe. He growled, and set the rings aflame, throwing them at Sephiroth. The soldier dodged the attack again, and sent up a pillar of fire, catching Axel off guard.

"Haku, deal with the Protectors!" Axel ordered the demon. "I'll take care of Sephiroth." Haku turned towards Chihiro, growling from beneath the white mask. The young girl was too stunned to move. Haku leapt towards her, roaring as he aimed his sword at the girl. She held out her left arm, and her Duel Disc blocked the sword like a shield.

"Haku, please stop this!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "You have to fight it!" The demon didn't listen as it moved in for another attack, staring hard into Chihiro's eyes, filling her with dread. Kairi held Chihiro closely as Haku prepared to strike. She held out her sword, and parried the attack. She then slashed at the mask, a diagonal slash across it.

Axel wasn't doing so hot against Sephiroth, who continued to dodge Axel's attacks, and striking back.

"Sin Heartless Angel," Sephiroth muttered, waving his hand towards Axel. The man suddenly became weak, leaving himself open for Sephiroth to attack.

"Everyone, attack him now!" Sephiroth ordered the Protectors, who rushed in, and attacked Axel. The man suddenly lit on fire, and disappeared into it. A low moan greeted them from behind, and Haku appeared, his eyes opening from the trance.

"What happened?" he groaned, holding his head. Chihiro, crying tears of joy, embraced him tightly. Sephiroth turned towards them, bowed, and spoke to Kairi.

"Be aware of your surroundings, my sister," he whispered, disappearing into a portal. A black wing appeared on Kairi's left side of her back as she stared at the spot where he was standing. She nodded, and they all walked out of the door, back into Domino.

What will happen now that Haku has returned to normal? Find out in chapter nine, Sanctuary of Peace.

Review please!


	9. Sanctuary of Peace

Sorry about the long wait. The final chapter for The Demon Within Season Three is now underway! Will Sephiroth ever return? Has Haku really been reverted back to normal? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Chihiro sat near the fireplace, looking into the sullen ashes inside. It reminded her of Haku's eyes when he was a demon, full of fiery rage and hatred. She buried her face into her arms, and sobbed. Haku made his way over to her, kneeling down to her level. He placed his arms around her shoulders as she looked up into his kind eyes. A warm smile spread across his face, and she smiled back. She then embraced him tightly, not letting go.

"I love you, Haku," she whispered, the boy stroking her hair.

"And I love you, Chihiro," he whispered back. The others watched with interest. Kairi sighed, running a hand through her hair. An image appeared in her mind as she closed her sapphire eyes. It was Sephiroth, his silver hair flowing behind him. She then saw a younger version of herself in front of him, his eyes giving a cold stare.

"Big brother, why did you leave?" the young Kairi asked, her eyes filling with tears. Sephiroth looked away from her, not showing any emotion at all.

"Because I had to follow my rival, Cloud Strife," he explained, his black wing stretching out. "After all, he is the light part of me, whereas I am the darkness." The young Kairi's eyes were now filled with anger.

"That doesn't mean that you can abandon me!" she shrieked, pushing him. He didn't flinch. "If Mommy was here, she would have said the same thing!" Sephiroth began to walk away from her, turning his head to speak with her.

"She's no longer here, Kairi," he muttered. "And neither am I." With that, he walked away from her, the image beginning to fade as a voice lingered in her mind.

"Kairi, you alright?" Joey asked, waving his hand in front of her. She shook her head, coming out of her mind.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. "Did you say something?"

"Are you alright?" Joey repeated more slowly, allowing her to focus. She nodded, and walked out of game shop, her black wing appearing. She looked up to the starry sky, giving off a cold, dark stare.

"I know I saw you, brother," she muttered, gripping her sword. "You weren't an illusion. You're still alive. I will hunt you down, Sephiroth. I swear it on my own life." A large shadow appeared over her from overhead. She turned to see a figure with one black wing on the left side of its back.

"Why, sister," it whispered, moving closer to her. It was Sephiroth, sword and all. "Where do you think you're going on a night like this?" She glared at him, his gaze unwavering as it met her own.

"Where do you think?" she retorted. "To find you!" She began to pull out her sword, but Sephiroth stopped her with his.

"Do what's right, Kairi," he muttered, a portal beginning to appear. "Banish the darkness around and within you, and you shall succeed with your friends. That is the only advice I can give you." With that, he disappeared without another word. She heard the door open, and Chihiro and Haku walked out, holding hands. The Protectors followed, seeing Kairi's bewildered face.

"Who were you talking to, Kairi?" Brian asked, clasping a hand onto her shoulder. She turned to him, smiling.

"Just my brother," she replied, the others watching Chihiro and Haku leave Domino via Chihiro riding Haku. Kairi waved to them, and looked up at the sky once more.

"Sephiroth, my brother," she whispered. "I'll be waiting. For when you return, I'll have improved in my skills." A small shooting star flew across the sky as the Protectors headed back into the game shop, a lone black feather fluttering down from the heavens.

Was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
